Katai Ryuu
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: A theif named Katai Ryuu from our world gets sent to Middle-Earth....she's not exactly what you'd call....normal...she joins the fellowship...ye it's IS a girl drops into ME story but one more can't hurt...can it?
1. Introducing Katai

Katai Ryuu  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Name: Katai Ryuu  
  
Race: Dragon-half  
  
Age: 3000years-old, but she looks 17  
  
Appearance: about 5'4'', shoulder length dark green hair with silver streaks, metalic green eyes, claws, fangs, pointed ears(a little longer than an elves) with silver horns right behind them(about 5 inches long), she has a slender form but well muscled, a slender 4 foot long tail covered in shinning silver scales, 2 silver reptilian wings(a wing span of about 5 feet), Golden skin(shimmers when she moves). Usually wears green, black, or silver. Loves camo, always baggy, comfy clothes(never wears dresses), has her blade, Aka Kiba(bloody fang), strapped to her back at all times along with her main weapons, the pair of daggers lying around her waist. Her looks & weapons are usually concealed with a simple spell.  
  
Info: Katai was known to all as the greatest theif for around 2000 years, until she robbed the wrong person....An old wizard by the name Liam. Liam was an ancient wizard with many treasures worth stealing & of course Katai couldn't resist, she went after the Firestone(original name, ne?^^). A small, smooth stone, dark red, that glows with an inner light, & warm to the touch. This stone enables those with dragon's blood(not pure dragons, since they can use any type of fire magic already) to use any spell using fire magic as well as any pure dragons can. So of COURSE Katai would want it, so one day she stole it(hehe, sounds too simple). Well, it wasn't too hard, but Liam, being so old, knew how to track the stone. About 3 days later he found Katai, though he saw that she had a good soul & had an important part in the world(like an important task to acomplish....I'm sorry...I can't spell for taters.....), so he used one of the spells of old, used in the first years after the creation of our world. The spell trapped Katai, & clensed her soul. She was reborn 1000 years later, though she had few memories of her life before, she still remembered all the power & knowledge of dragon's, though she is only a dragon-half, meaning she was also half human(though still immortal).   
  
Her human parents, since she was reborn & appeared human, were killed in a car crash when she was only 6, so she had to survive on her own...or be put in an orphanage or sumthin'(Yes, KNOW I use bad grammer, I MEAN ta do it, ya hear?!?!-grumble-Baka no ningen...). Her form changed when she was 13 & the spell to conceal herself returned to her soon after. Also, she may have a 3000 years-old soul, but she's still immature, a klutz, & a bit....slow, at times^^.   
  
Likes: Stealin'('course!^^she WAS one of the greatest theif's ever known after all), Fighting, she gets into huge fights all the time & always wins(what can I say? she's got a short fuse), Fantasy & Science Fiction novels, Food in general, being immature^____^  
  
Dislikes: Stuck up people(guess she may not get along with elves^^), dresses, scary women(who love shopping, boy hunting, bragging & gloating, getting dressed up,ect. ya get the point? sorry if I offend any one by this:P), really serious people, Brittney Spears(that has no rlevence what-so-ever, does it?)  
  
Friends: Anti-social(she IS a lot like me.....odd......wonder why?-thoughtful expresion(something like this: _ )- owww....being thoughtful hurts my brain......Tiki:I keep asking, *what* brain?!?!) 


	2. GAH! RIVENDELL!

Katai Ryuu  
  
Chapter uno, one, the first:  
  
GAH! RIVENDELl?!?!  
  
"A-hah! Got it," came a female voice.Ryuu, as everyone calls her, came skipping(yes, skipping....immaturity starts at this point^^) out of the girls locker room. She had 'found' a walkman, it even had a good CD in it(a mixed CD). As she walked along she began to here chanting....she recognised that voice. A voice she hadn't heard in just over 1000 years. Liam's voice.  
  
"Fare thee well, Honorable Dragon. May our paths cross once again...." with those last, fading words, so too faded the school, hallways, & her conciosness(taters agian^^)  
  
-5 minutes later, Lord Elrond's study-  
  
The study was empty, apparently Elrond had some *important*(hint,hint) buisiness to attend. With a flash of green light, a small figure appeared. A woman with shoulder lenght brown hair, a light green hoodie(sp?), & a pair of black sweat pants, curled up in a ball, on a certian desk, sleeping like a rock.  
  
^Elrond's POV^  
  
I had just finished talking with Gandalf about the council to be held in the morning. I was right outside my study, when I heard a small groan. As I opened the door & looked around, I immeadiatly noticed(how could you not?) the small human child laying on my desk, she was just begining to awake. To say I was shocked was an understatement! As she looked at me, eyes still clouded with sleep, I noticed something that should not have been in the eyes of one so young. Age. Knowledge....What were these things doing in the eyes of such a young human child?  
  
^Ryuu's POV^  
  
As I began to wake slowly, I noticed I was not alone...a tall man with long black hair, an odd outfit, kind, wisened face, & a silver circlet around his head, stood at the door.  
  
Well, with my mind clouded with the fog of sleep, I thought he was my father, they looked so much alike...so I jumped up & ran to him, "Father!" I shouted while crying onto his shoulder....now I'm not one for cryin' but I thought he was my father(her first one)...The man was so shocked all he did was rub my back to comfort me.  
  
^Elrond's POV^  
  
The odd girl jumped up , shouted, "Father!" & then ran & hugged me. I was so shocked at this, all I did was rub her back to comfort her(not like a pervert, baka no hentai! like a father might to calm their daughter!:P). This went on for around 3 minutes, then she finally calmed down & looked up into my face again. She looked embarassed & jumped away blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Sorry, sir....you...you look so much like my father did....I'm sorry...." Her voice held strength & beauty all in one(yea...riiiight....).  
  
"It is alright little one, but...may I ask...what were you doing in my office?"I asked in a curious voice.  
  
^My(meanin' the author's) POV^  
  
Ryuu was confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"Rivendell, to be precise, my office." Was Elrond's response.  
  
"& you are?"  
  
"Lord Elrond."  
  
"....Katai Ryuu."  
  
"what?" asked Elrond. 'Did I ask a question?'  
  
"My name. It's Katai Ryuu, but everyone calls me Ryuu. It means Honorable Dragon." Ryuu answered casually.  
  
"Lady Ry-" Elrond began.  
  
"Just Ryuu, none a that Lady, kruk(crap)." Elrond was surprised(though he hid it immediatly.)  
  
"You speak dwarvish?"  
  
"Hai, sorta."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"means, 'yes'"  
  
"Ah.....you still haven't answered my question L-Ryuu." He said firmly.  
  
"Oh, hai. Well, last I remember I heard that old wizard Liam's chanting, then he said, 'Farethee well Honorable Dragon. May our paths cross once again....' Then I blacked out, though I don't know why he let me live. I *did* steal the firestone.....on the other hand, he did get even with me for that..." bye this point Elrond was completely confused(& that don't happen too often, seeing as he's an elf & all).  
  
hehe I have more but I'm too tired ta type it at this point in time...hope ya enjoy this^^  
  
Tiki: & Littlejuliesparkles, if your reading this, I hope you enjoy it if not feel free to flame....just be a lttle....nicer? constructice criticism please? you made me very depresesd with your last review of one of my stories....it was my FIRST review for Kami-sama's sake!:P Ahhhh well I'm good^^ 


End file.
